Loser
by Hydrilla
Summary: Levi mungkin memang pengecut, menyatakan perasaan kepada Hanji Zoe saja dia tidak mampu. Tapi- / Mikasa Ackerman, go to the hell! / -nyatanya dia bisa menikahi Hanji, kok. Yah, meski dengan 'sesuatu hal' yang sedikit mengejutkan, sih./ A LeviHan fiction for kak Claire Chevalier's and Moorena's birthday :) [3 of 20 Fanfics Project]


_**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LOSER**_

_**.**_

_**For kak Dessy's and Moo's birthday yang telat pake banget :]**_

_**.**_

_**(fan) Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati :D**_

_**-oOo-**_

Ini bukan kali pertama Levi diam-diam memandang Hanji yang tengah _mengobrol _dengan _titan. _Selalu begini, ia beralibi membersihkan kandang hewan –_Levi menyebutnya begitu, _piaraan Hanji. Memang pada kenyataannya ia membersihkannya dengan amat _sangat _baik. Tetapi, matanya yang sipit tiada henti melirik Hanji yang tengah berbinar-binar berbicara entah apa pada _titan-titan _penelitiannya.

Ia mendengus, kemudian mengernyit melihat betapa kotornya tempat penelitian wanita itu. Kotor dan berbau tidak sedap. Bahkan ada beberapa titik pembuangan sisa pencernaan yang mana Levi yakin, itu adalah muntahan para prajurit bawahan Hanji yang tidak kuat dengan "acara penamaan" yang rutin Hanji lakukan.

Levi berdecak, terang-terangan ia menatap sengit Hanji yang seolah tidak merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Wanita itu terlalu tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya jika sudah berhubungan dengan penelitiannya. Levi akui, Hanji sangat berkompeten dalam pekerjaannya dalam penelitian. Ia tahu benar, wanita itu _memang_ memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang amat besar.

"Ck." Mike Zakarius berdecak, tangannya bersidekap. "Heh, babu _baru."_

Erwin Smith yang menyusul di belakang Mike terkekeh, "Itulah yang namanya cinta, Mike." Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum miring. "Lagipula, Levi 'kan, _sangat cinta _kebersihan."

"Sumpal mulut kalian, Sialan." Levi berkata datar, matanya berkilat tajam. Sapu yang digenggamnya hampir patah.

"Hm, hm." Erwin bergumam tak peduli. "_Ohay__ō, _Hanji! Bagaimana penelitianmu?"

Hanji Zoe yang tadi sibuk berkutat dengan _anak-anak_nya, menoleh. Senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. "_Ohayō, _Erwin! Ah, tidak kusangka kau datang pagi ini."

Levi berdecih. Sedari tadi ia berada di sana, tak sekalipun Hanji menyapanya. Sebuah seringaian dari Mike dapat ditangkap melalui sudut matanya. Ia menggeram kesal. Sapunya patah sudah. Pada akhirnya pun, sapunya terbanting ke tanah. Celemeknya melayang entah kemana. Ia berjalan pergi dengan kaki mengentak tajam ke tanah.

"Dia kenapa?" Hanji bertanya polos pada Erwin.

Erwin tersenyum, matanya menyipit. "Mungkin dia sedang PMS?"

"Oh." Hanji membulatkan mulutnya. "Sampai mana tadi?"

.

.

Kalau ditanya apa hal yang paling Levi benci, ia akan dengan senang hati menyebutkan segala yang ada di dunia. Lain ceritanya jika ia di suruh menyebutkan hal yang paling dibenci dari urutan pertama. Sampah dan segala hal kotor lainnya tentu saja berada di urutan pertama. Yang kedua adalah _titan_ dan hal menjijikkan sebangsanya. Dan yang ketiga, adalah debaran aneh yang selalu muncul saat ia bersitatap dengan Hanji.

Entah sejak kapan debaran itu muncul. Ia tak tahu kapan tepatnya, dan apa sebabnya. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba rasa itu hadir, membuatnya tak nyenyak tidur. Bayang-bayang Hanji Zoe yang tersenyum dengan wajah merona seperti saat wanita itu membicarakan soal _titan _membayanginya. Membuatnya sering tak dapat berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya.

Seperti suatu ketika ia dipercayakan soal Eren Yeager. Pemuda _brunette _yang bisa berubah menjadi raksasa itu pernah berhasil membuatnya ingin menebas leher Eren saat itu juga. Bukan karena lelaki itu lebih tinggi darinya. Bukan pula karena laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi _titan. _Melainkan karena seorang Eren Yeager bisa meraih atensi seorang Hanji Zoe dan pernah terkurung dengan wanita itu semalaman di kantin.

Sungguh, saat itu Levi ingin menendang kursi dan meja di hadapannya, juga mengeluarkan pisau "pembasmi _titan" _miliknya_. _Tapi hal itu tidak dilakukannya. Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal konyol itu di depan bawahannya. Lagipula, ia juga tidak membawa pedang ganda miliknya_. _Jadi, yang bisa dilakukannya adalah meneguk kopinya hingga tandas dan berlalu pergi.

Padahal, semalaman ia tidak berhenti berjalan di sekitar lorong depan pintu kantin untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Yah, meski ia berulang kali kepergok bawahannya yang bertugas dan mengeluarkan alibi seperti ke kamar mandi sampai yang terkonyol seperti membersihkan tembok.

.

.

"Kemarin kau menyebutku pecundang karena terang-terangan berharap pada Eren. Sekarang, lihatlah dirimu!"

Suara Mikasa Ackerman menusuk gendang telinganya. Saat itu, Levi sedang _membersihkan _pintu ruangan dimana Hanji dan Erwin sedang berbincang soal perkembangan penelitian _titan. _Mata Levi menyipit, mulutnya berdecih tak suka. Terang-terangan ia menatap sengit Mikasa.

"Diam kau!"

"Heh." Mikasa tak memerdulikan seruan Levi barusan. "Lihat betapa pengecutnya dirimu, _Heich__ō__."_

"Aku bukan pengecut, Brengsek."

Mikasa memutar bola mata. "Kalau bukan pengecut, apa kalau begitu? Bajingan?" Mikasa kemudian menatap Levi sengit. "Kau menyebutku murahan, ingat? _Hanya _gara-gara aku terlalu berharap pada Eren. Kau sendiri? Kau hanya bisa menatap Hanji dari jauh tanpa melakukan tindakan berarti, Cebol."

Jujur saja, Mikasa masih dendam dengan ucapan pedas Levi beberapa hari lalu. Bukan rahasia jika Mikasa _memang_ menyukai Eren. Hanya saja Eren terlalu tidak peka untuk mengerti sinyal-sinyal dari gadis itu. Dan waktu _itu_, ketika Mikasa ingin memberikan minuman untuk Eren, Levi dengan bersidekap menyebutnya murahan. Membuat gelas yang dibawa Mikasa pecah seketika.

"Kau sama sepertiku, Bajingan."

Levi menggemeletukkan giginya kesal. Bukan hanya karena Mikasa yang menghinanya. Tapi lebih menjurus ke kebenaran yang diungkapkan gadis berwajah oriental tersebut. Kalau dipikir, ia memang sering tertangkap basah memandangi Mayor Hanji. Erwin bilang, ia menyukai Hanji. Mike berkata, Levi sudah tahap mencintai Hanji.

Tapi, ia masih meragu akan kebenaran perasaannya. Namun, kalau ditelaah lebih jauh, kedua pria _blonde _yang _mengaku_ sahabatnya itu paling mengerti akan dirinya, bahkan lebih mengerti dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana usahamu nanti, _Heich__ō__." _Suara Mikasa kembali menyeruak ke dalam telinganya. "Kupikir, kau nanti akan menangis darah menyesali perkataanmu dulu. Karena pada akhirnya, aku bisa menikah dengan Eren. Dan kau, hanya bisa melihat Mayor Hanji pergi dan menikah dengan orang lain."

Mikasa melangkah pergi. Levi mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan melupakan acara _bersih-bersih_nya. Ia melangkah pergi. Padahal, Hanji baru saja keluar dan memandang kepergiannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Hai, Levi!"

Levi baru saja akan meneguk kopinya saat tiba-tiba Hanji merangkulnya, sangat erat. Lelaki itu berdecak sebal dan menurunkan gelas kopinya. "Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku."

Hanji tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Levi dengan gemas, "Kau masih tidak tambah tinggi, eh?"

Levi berdecak dan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Hanji, dengan sedikit tak rela sepertinya. Tapi, tak ada yang menyadari, di balik kacamata Hanji, mata perempuan itu melirik ke arah Mikasa yang membuang muka.

"Aih, manisnya kau, Levi."

Hanji menenggelamkan Levi ke dalam pelukannya. Saat itu, tidak ada yang tahu kalau wajah sang _Heich__ō_tengah merah padam.

.

.

Levi tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Padahal, sang dewi malam sudah berdiri kokoh di langit. Punggawa-punggawanya pun tampak bersinar cerah, bagaikan taburan berlian yang telah diasah berulang kali agar tampak cemerlang. Ia hanya duduk sambil menyesap kopinya.

_**Brak!**_

Pintunya terbanting kasar. Ia melirik singkat dan menemukan Hanji Zoe di sana, tersenyum tanpa dosa. Wanita berambut coklat itu melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah Levi dengan mata berbinar.

"Levi, ayo kita menikah!"

Levi tersedak, hampir saja menyemburkan kopinya. Matanya yang sipit tampak lebih lebar dari biasanya. "Kenapa?" Ia bertanya singkat, berusaha dengan keras agar ekspresi wajahnya tampak seperti biasa.

"Hm?" Hanji menatapnya. "Kata Erwin, pasukan-pasukan dan para pemimpinnya harus menikah. Untuk cepat bereproduksi. Populasi manusia semakin menipis, begitu katanya."

Ah, Erwin Smith memang cerdas.

Tapi, masih ada yang mengganjal di benaknya. "Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengan Erwin saja?" Katanya kesal.

"Dia bilang dia homo dan sudah jadi _uke ultimate-_nya Mike," jawabnya polos. "Makanya, aku akan menikah denganmu. Ayo kita menikah segera!"

Entah kenapa Levi tak bisa menghentikan sunggingan bibirnya. Mikasa Ackerman, _go to the hell! _Ia yang akan menikah duluan dengan Hanji. Setidaknya dengan begini, ia tak perlu diam-diam _mematai-matai _pergerakan Hanji dan Erwin yang tampak begitu dekat.

Oh, sepertinya Levi harus sembah sujud pada Erwin.

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OMAKE**_

"Ah, lihat siapa yang duluan menikah sekarang."

Erwin tersenyum menatap pantulan Levi di cermin. Ia merasa senang karena bagaimanapun, sahabatnya itu bisa menikah dengan wanita yang _diam-diam _disukainya. Bahkan Erwin bisa menangkap getar-getar rasa itu jauh-jauh sebelum runtuhnya tembok Shiganshina.

Levi membetulkan letak dasinya. "Erwin," panggilnya. "Kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa kau homo agar membuat Hanji mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku tak pernah mengatakannya." Erwin mengernyit bingung.

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja. Begini-begini, aku normal, kau tahu? Aku masih suka dada wanita." Erwin mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Levi terdiam. Berusaha menggali kebenaran yang mungkin terselip. Erwin pun sama, berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Sampai suatu saat, senyumnya terkembang.

"Levi, Hanji tidak akan menikah jika ia _memang _tak ingin menikah. Sekalipun dipaksa. Memang, kau pikir bagaimana sifat Hanji? Dia juga keras kepala sepertimu." Erwin terkekeh. "Itu tandanya dia ada _rasa_."

Dan Levi merasa dadanya sesak akibat buncahan rasa aneh yang memenuhinya.

_**THE END**_

_A/N:_

_Happy birthday buat kakak-kakakku tertjintah, kak Dessy dan kak Moo :D_

_Well, karena kak Moo ultah sebelum kak Dessy, jadi hadiahnya aku gabungin aja #dzig. Maaf kalo mengecewakan TwT Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin LeviHan. Jadi maaf banget kalo nggak berkenan. Aku sadar, ini OOC dan konfliknya flat dan mainstream pake banget, sorry :'''((( _

_Well, __**semoga ditambahnya umur kalian, kalian makin cantik, tetep baik hati, panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan tercapai apa yang kalian inginkan, semoga kalian bisa cepet lulus kuliah dan dapat pekerjaan yang layak! :) **_

_**Buat kak Dessy, semoga kakak cepet dapet pendamping #plakkkk. Ah, kisah maso kakak pas SMA akan selalu kukenang #apah. **_

_**Khusus kak Moo moga balikan ama kak Gamers dan jadi pasangan mesum di dunia! Yeay! #ditebaskakMoo XD Well, I'm still believe that you two (kak Moo dan Kak Gamers) will be canon, trust me. I'm still waiting for that happen. Sekalipun kak Moo bilang itu gak bakal mungkin :') Mungkin, 2, 3, 4, 5 tahun lagi hal itu akan terjadi :') Dan saat itu terjadi, aku yang bakal ketawa keras-keras ke Kak Moo :P**_

_Wanna gimme feedback?_

_Makasih yang udah mau baca dan review :D_

_Salam hangat,_

_-Hidi :)_


End file.
